


【J軒】總裁與小明星

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【J軒】總裁與小明星

偌大的總裁休息室裡，門是緊閉著的，但如果仔細一聽，但還是能聽出一點不尋常的喘息聲和甜膩的呻吟  
-  
陳廷軒剛結束自己的行程，也不顧臉上的妝還沒卸就吵著讓林世豪開車載他去Jack的公司找他，在陳廷軒的死纏爛打下，只好順著他的意，載他去Jack的公司

一到達公司，車都還沒停好，陳廷軒就迫不及待地下車，熟門熟路地直奔總裁專用電梯，直升頂樓，直走到底打開厚重的門

''Jack~~~我好想你啊''，坐在辦公桌前的那人卻毫無動作，繼續低著頭忙著自己的工作，Jack最近在忙一個大型企劃案，談成功了就可以給公司放個長假，剛好陳廷軒的電影宣傳期也告一段落，兩人又可以在家膩歪

見自家愛人絲毫沒有要理自己的意思，陳廷軒覺得很不開心，腦筋一轉，便開始了一系列的''勾引''行為

先是趴在Jack的辦公桌前，撒嬌地說的''老公~我行程一結束就來找你，有沒有很感動呀''，Jack還是沒有反應，還是一樣低頭忙著工作，但陳廷軒還是不放棄，更是變本加厲的直接推開Jack的椅子，自己跨坐上去，雙手還住Jack的肩膀，低頭在他耳邊吹氣，''Jack...老公別忙了，陪軒軒玩嘛''

其實聽到陳停軒的聲音的時候，Jack的小兄弟就有反應了，距離他們上次做愛是大約一個月前了，那天是陳廷軒要開始電影宣傳的前一天，Jack也不敢做太過，陳廷軒不在的日子，他只能聞著陳廷軒的衣服自行解決，今天被陳停軒這樣一搞，再忍下去還是男人嗎方Jack?!!!

於是Jack扣住陳廷軒的頭，重重的吻上他的唇瓣，口感還是一樣的好，果凍般的小嘴讓Jack愛不釋手，陳廷軒也熱情的回應著Jack的吻，微微張開小嘴，伸出小舌舔了舔Jack的唇，邀請他的舌頭進來攻城掠地，來不及吞下的口水從嘴角流出，看起來好不色情

Jack一個用力把陳廷軒抱起來，走入後面的休息室，把人放到床上在欺身壓上去，含著小巧可愛的耳垂吸允著，在順著脖子一路往下親，一把扯開陳廷軒的上衣，含住挺立的紅果舔弄，另一隻手照顧被冷落的小果實，又一路往下滑到褲頭，解開那人的皮帶，扯下他的褲子，握住那半硬的性器開始套弄，惹的陳廷軒呻吟連連

又伸手摸出一瓶潤滑劑，擠了一點在手上，一隻手指探入那個讓他日思夜想的後穴，緊緻的觸感讓他想直接捅入，但他捨不得自己小寶貝受傷，還是耐心地幫人擴張，等到差不多之後便抽出手指，換上自己硬的發燙的性器

陳廷軒突然起身，推倒Jack跨坐在他身上，扶著那人的性器一坐到底  
''那麼飢渴啊寶貝?''說完便開始抽插得起來，速度快得不像話，陳廷軒的呻吟一次比一次叫得還大聲，當Jack頂到某一處時陳廷軒直接射了出來，Jack起身抱住他坐在床上繼續頂弄，這個姿勢進入得更深，陳廷軒趴在Jack肩膀上喘氣呻吟，抬起頭尋著Jack的嘴唇索吻，房裡除了肉體的啪啪聲還有嘖嘖水聲，陳廷軒看著Jack的臉，臉上布滿細汗，被自己的小穴夾得爽的表情，心裡莫名的很有成就感，手下意識的摸上他的臉，Jack被他的舉動嚇得停了下來，''怎麼了.....寶寶?''  
''沒有啦，我就在想你的表情好性感喔''邊說還邊扭動自己的腰，Jack被他撩撥得受不了，跨部又慢慢地動了起來，緊了緊抱著Jack的手，張嘴在Jack肩膀上咬了一口，隨後又舔了舔，Jack一個翻身把人壓在身下操，最後對著陳廷軒的敏感點射了出來，陳廷軒咬上Jack的喉結，吸允了幾下，那處便留下紅印，兩人在床上溫存了一下，便起身簡單的清理了一下，等Jack下班之後就一起回家

一到家之後，陳廷軒又像發情的小狗似的拉著Jack開始了一夜的激情

''寶寶，你到底怎麼了啊?''  
''我想你嘛~你不想把之前的補回來嗎?''  
''那可能一夜都不夠喔''  
''那就....做到你爽為止吧''


End file.
